


twin flames

by orphan_account



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: First Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, boris is dull asf, kotku isn't really in here but she is mentioned, little time skips, theo is sad as usual, theo is the one to turn back, this is my first fic on ao3 but i do have some on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the nights I woke up gasping for air, edging towards hyperventilation, there he washis warm hands on my waisthis raspy voice mumbling nonsense into my neck"shh potter, is only me...is only me""тихо моя любов"it was all rushing back, clouding my head with thoughts, as the sandy air inched through the window of the taxithinking of all the what-if scenarios as I started cryingwhat was he saying all those times he spoke Russian to me when we were sleeping?I could feel the driver's eyes burning into my skull from the rearview mirror but I didn't careI needed himhis touchhis warmthhis presencebut hey twin flames always make their way back into each other's arms, right?
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	twin flames

**Author's Note:**

> las vegas era vibes  
> it's long I know but it's worth it   
> Ukrainian/ Russian to English translation at the end

I'd always been the person that knew what they wanted, knew how they felt, and picked up on other people's feelings, but not so much anymore. After my mom died, after I had to sit at the Barbours dinner table, after I moved out to las vegas, after _Boris,_ I don't know exactly how I feel.

Especially on the Boris topic 

He was always so mellow about everything, I never knew how he felt or what he was thinking

I never knew how _I_ felt about him

"Potter, up you asshat!" Boris had walked in saying with a smack on the head. He always seemed to wake me up with some sort of violence, it didn't matter if it was a flick on the head or a kick straight to the ribs, it was always violence.

I knew deep down that he never really meant to hurt me but my small, fragile body always felt the pain shortly after

"I'm already up you asshole! I'm just thinking" I mumbled with my face still buried deep in my pillow. I could feel Boris's eyes narrowing towards me so I turned to my side to see his face.

He was wearing the same thing as yesterday which tells me that he didn't get the shit beat out of him by his dad last night. The nights that he did and wasn't sleeping over here he would walk in that morning with a clean shirt that I had never seen before trying to convince me that nothing had happened. Even if he had had a fat lip and multiple scratches and bruises all over his face he would still go on about how he had egged him and that he was just really drunk. "He loves me you know" he would tell me every time I tried to steer him away from covering for his dad.

"Potter we missed the bus" He said sitting on the edge of my bed. We hadn't been to school in days.

"What the motherfuck are you talking about?" I said still trying to force myself to get up

"I don't know, just trying to get you out of bed" He said reaching for the cigarettes on the nightstand by (which was supposedly declared as) his side of the bed

My dad and Xandra had already left for "work" which is really just (at least for my dad) a code for going to gamble. Xandra managed a bar on the strip and wouldn't be home for a while so Boris and I would probably just spend the day drinking out of a bottle of vodka and yelling at each other

"Вставай!" Boris yelled at me knowing I couldn't understand him

"English Boris" I said with a groan. He always spoke Ukrainian but sometimes threw in some Russian so it all just sounded like he was speaking out of his ass 

"не!" He yelled back hitting me with a pillow

"English you asshole! I groaned throwing it back at him. I finally pushed the covers off and reached for a shirt in the growing pile of clothes (of both Boris's and mine) in the corner of my room. I could obviously see the difference between which clothes were mine and which were his because he was a whole size larger than me because of the length of his torso. But I ended up grabbing one of Boris's short sleeve graphic tee's because I didn't want to get anything on my sweaters

"Ey, let's go get drink" Boris said trotting out of the room. It may sound bad that we're going to get a drink a mere 2 minutes after I wake up but it's already 1 in the afternoon. 

Most days we don't go to school but we do on occasion to make sure that they don't think we're dead. The school has tried to call both of our houses many times to ask where we've been but my dad didn't care and neither did his.

We rummaged through the kitchen to find the leftover food Xandra had brought home from work the night before and made our way to the living room. Boris always turned on the news channel to see what was going on in the world. His English was pretty good for someone who spent most of their life in non-English speaking countries, his only setback was his accent and how he heard English words.

"What the fuck is a miss's shipy" he said plopping down in front of the television

"He said Mississippi dumbass, it's a state" I croaked as I swallowed a mouthful of vodka

"Well am sorry that America calls es places stupid fucking names I can't pronounce" he spoke with a hint of attitude to his voice "Just like names, like bastard and casey" He added before I could interject

"For the fiftieth time that's not what he said!" I yelled back at him. He could never understand names, those were usually what stumped him when I tried to help him understand what he heard 

"мудак" he mumbled under his breath. Now this word he used quite often so I knew he was calling me an asshole 

"I'm not an asshole! I'm just saying the facts" I spoke throwing my bag of chips at his face 

This made his head turn quickly...he had a devious look in his eyes

fuck

In an instant, he was on top of me, at first he was trying to choke my by putting the chip bag over my mouth but I slapped the bag out of his hand and he began to tickle me. I grabbed his wrists and tried to remove his hands from my body but he was too strong so I kicked him in the side and ran to the kitchen.

"Get back here Potter!" He said chasing after me. Popchyk now barking and running after our feet trying his hardest not to get stepped on.

- _that night_

At night Boris and I rarely took showers, we would go straight for the pool, (even though we were blackout drunk to the point where we couldn't walk correctly) we would always find a way to cleanse ourselves with chlorine and other various chemicals.

"Boris?" I mumbled as we laid on the pavement by the pool

"Yes, Potter?" He replied without hesitating 

"Is there a word for when two people are meant to be together but sometimes it takes months, years, or even a whole different lifetime?" I asked resting my fist on his side

"You're in mess potter" He laughed not answering my question

"No I mean it, I don't know what to call that" I said sitting up. I frequently asked weird questions when I was drunk...at least that's what Boris told me

The drugs and alcohol took to Boris's system better than they did mine, he was always the one telling me what I had done or said that night

"I think what you Americans call it es, twin flames?'" He said pronouncing it as "tween flems"

"Yes! That's the word" I chuckled

"I think that's what we are" I groaned laying back down

he paused

I sighed as I realized what I just said. I'm not very good at controlling what comes out of my mouth, especially when I'm drunk.

"What are you speaking about potter?" he said with a nervous chortle. I could see him propping himself up onto his elbow to stare at me with an ever so questioning look, I hesitantly looked over

I never knew what to call Boris and I, the nights that we were fooling around in only our boxers in my bed told me that we weren't just friends... but the lack of touching when we were sober told me that we weren't romantically involved. We never talked about it. The morning after just included me vomiting all of the liquor out of my body and Boris going to find Tylenol and ibuprofen. Nothing ever came up about those nights, at least the parts I could remember.

"I'm going to bed" I said stumbling to my feet. Boris noticed that I ignored his question because he grabbed me by the wrist and furrowed his eyebrows at me

I loved it when he did that, you could see the crinkles on his nose form and his hair fall into place. I admired him by glancing around his face quickly taking a look at his lips... he never noticed though.

"I'm in mess, like you said" I mimicked as I pulled away from his grip

I trudged my way up the stairs while Boris shut the blinds of the sliding glass door. My dad and Xandra would be home soon so it was best to go to bed before we have to hear all of the arguing and drunken slurs. Which we were used to of course but it still bothered us to hear them bicker about the littlest things.

I plopped down on the bed and set popchyk in his normal spot between Boris's spot and mine. He walked in shortly after and shut the door behind him while putting his cigarette out on the ashtray on my nightstand. He stared at me while he did it. His eyes soft with a tint of red where the white was supposed to be from the weed we had been smoking earlier

I broke eye contact first because I knew if I didn't he would say something about what I said

But he didn't

He planted a kiss on my forehead and climbed to his side of the bed. This was a normal occurrence during the time of night when the alcohol was still in our system so I wasn't fazed by it. He covered himself with the comforter and turned his lamp off. I studied his movements when he was trying to get comfortable...his hair fell to the side so perfectly that it never got in his eyes, he always had an arm under the pillow and one leg propped under the other. I turned to the other side and shut my lamp off

He and I both knew this wouldn't be the last time we spoke tonight whether it be from my nightmares, his loud footsteps, or my dad and Xandra battling it out. We never knew what would occur each night... it was just a "time will tell" type of situation.

\- a _couple of hours later_

_It was my mom, she was reaching out for my hand in the museum...she was so beautiful, so young, so effortless. But when I tried to grab her hand she kept getting further and further out of my reach till a cloud of dust engulfed her and all I saw was smoke-_

_"mom...mom where are you, mom! MOM!"-_

"Potter... Potter!" He whispered loudly

I gasped

"shhh любов shhh" He whispered as he reached over to pull me close

But this time it was different

He had pulled me closer and put his leg around mine and planted kisses on my neck and collar bone. Usually, he would just hug me and hum and it would calm me down but this was calming me down a lot faster

"любов shhh" he said again before he started humming

He trailed his fingers along my arm and the side of my torso which he had also never done before. I shivered at his touch

"Is okay?" He asked referring to his traveling fingers

I nodded as I turned to him and nuzzled my head into his chest which I had never done before but Boris only scooted closer. He slid his hand under my shirt and began rubbing his hand up and down my back. Boris always found a way to make me feel safe when I felt so alone, that's one thing I admired about him.

"Boris?" I breathed into his shoulder

"Yes, Potter?" He answered 

I paused

"From what I remember of what I said tonight" I started before sitting myself up so my back was up against the headboard 

I stopped for a moment before continuing but Boris noticed my hesitation and sat up next to me

"On with it, potter" Boris groaned with his eyes not breaking away from me. I sat in silence for a moment before even beginning to think about speaking, I knew what I was about to say but I didn't know what the consequence of my words would be

"I meant what I said...by the pool" I said slowly moving my eyes up to his glare. "About us being twin flames" I continued

He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed before looking back down at his hands. I could tell that he wasn't believing what was coming out of my mouth because of his solemn expression.

"How potter?, you never remember" He said with a sad tone in his voice

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stung with a glare. I knew what he meant.

"Whatever we do, you don't remember" He repeated still refusing to make eye contact with me. His voice was breaking.

"I try to I really do" I croaked still looking at him 

"Then why don't you?" He said with an edge in his voice that almost sounded angry

"You don't ever bring it up so I just push what I remember down" I said with the same edge in my voice

He finally pulled his eyes up from his hands

His eyes were soft but still had that glossy redness over them, except this time the gloss covering his eyes wasn't from the pot...he was on the verge of tears.

"Potter I remember everything...I have nothing other to think about" He jumbled together. Boris had been picking up on English grammar while I was here but he still sometimes put together words that didn't sound right in one single sentence.

"Then why don't we talk about it!" I said raising my tone. I hadn't meant to sound angry but I knew that's how Boris took it from his reaction

"I don't know potter! Kotku is up my ass about us...asking if there is more between us. I never answer cause I don't know what we are! Es easy to tell that we are best friends but she doesn't believe"' He shouted. I was taken back at what he said but so was he.

"I'm not sure what to think Boris! Every time we do share something special the next day you're making out with Kotku on my front step! How do you think that makes me feel... it's like I'm your latest conquest who you only share lustful moments with when you're blackout drunk and whenever I say something you just say I'm in mess and ignore it!" I stopped for a quick breath before continuing 

"I watch the two of you on the days that we fight, you're all over her, and then that night you're all over me! You're so unbelievably confusing and you drive me crazy with your stupid accent, the way your stupid hair falls onto your face, your stupid raspy voice whispering Russian nonsense into my ear and you never even tell me what you're saying so it confuses me to the point wh-" I was cut off by the touch of Boris's lips on mine.

This always happened but it was when our eyes were full of lust and desire and our systems filled with a melting pot of different drugs and alcohol...never when we were sober. I mean we weren't completely sober but we had been sleeping for a couple of hours so we knew what we were saying. This time the kiss wasn't rough and fast, it was sort of slower and more meaningful. Boris ran his fingers through my hair as I moved my positioning to be more near him but he grabbed my leg and moved me so I was straddled on his lap. I pulled away first to get some air but was soon interrupted by Boris pulling me back into the kiss.

- _late_ _that morning_

I woke up reaching out for Boris but soon found that he wasn't there. I looked around the room but finally stumbled upon a poorly written note left on my nightstand. It read, "Father is home at early dawn, be back later" I then looked on the back to find a scribble of Boris and me in a poorly drawn outline of a flame with a little title saying "Twin flames" but spelled by him as "twin flams"

"Idiot" I mumbled with a grin

I heard my dad slam the door as he walked in stomping around the living room. I made my way down the stairs before finding him with his feet kicked up on the couch with a football game playing on the tv.

"Hey kid I've been meaning to talk to you about something" He said reaching for another sip of his beer

I did a little shrug that I had learned from Boris telling him to continue

"So I've been doing some major life changes lately and a buddy of mine has a restaurant that I'm very interested in and, I mean, I think it would be a really great opportunity to invest in it" He said following me to the kitchen

"Wow- that's great dad" I said

"Yeah but the thing is, though, for Mr si-.. my buddy to get the funds to open the restaurant and pay the restaurant taxes-"

"Restaurant taxes?" I questioned

"Yes, oh my lord there are so many things that go into opening a restaurant and all of that piles up to a lot of money-" 

"You know you can just take the money out of my savings account" I said reaching for the glass of water. He grinned at me and chuckled

"Thanks, bud but all I need you to do is call this guy, Mr. Bracegirdle and ask him if he can wire $65,000 into this account" He said reaching for a piece of paper in his coat pocket

"I'm not sure I understand? What does this have to do with me?" I questioned. He looked aggravated

"You're going to say it's going towards you going to private school" He spoke pointing at the makeshift script he made

"Private school?! I don't want to go to private school" I whined looking down at the paper

"Listen I need you to do this for me kid" He said starting to get even more agitated 

"But-"

"Don't question me, Theo, just read whats on the paper ok?" he uttered with a furious tone

"But I still don't understa-" Before I could finish he slapped me across the face, pulled me by the collar of my shirt and smacked me again

"Look here" He shouted at my face. He let me go and picked the phone up

"You're going to do this for me one way or another" He said starting to dial the number. I was gasping and starting to cry. When Boris hit me there wasn't a harmful meaning behind it, we were always just playing. But when my dad hit me it was full of hatred and despise.

I grabbed the phone from my dad and shakily put it up to my ear, he traveled to the other side of the room and picked up the second phone to hear the conversation

\- _about 8 minutes later_

 _"_ I don't know if I should be telling you this but, an unauthorized party has twice tried to make a large withdrawal from your account pretending to be your attorney out there. They would have access to most of your information and your social security number, would you happen to know anything about this?" He said suspiciously. I could tell that he knew that my dad was listening in on the conversation from his change in mannerism. I stared at my dad with a strong hatred before answering his question

"No...I don't" I said as I hung up the phone. I knew that Mr. Bracegirdle had more to say but I didn't feel like listening. In a matter of seconds, my dad began to scream and wail while knocking everything off the mantel. I ran as fast as I could out the door and into the street, I didn't have to look both ways for cars since no one was here but even if there were I probably wouldn't be able to hear them with my dads screaming still planted into my brain.

I ran to the point where I was so out of breath that I felt light-headed, I found myself stumbling around the street to a familiar house.

_Boris's_

I hesitantly brought myself to knock on Boris's door, I knew full well that there was a chance Mr. Pavlikovsky would answer but I really just needed him to calm me down. To my surprise, Boris answered the door with a concerned look on his face

"Potter?! What's going on?" He said closing the door behind him. I caught a glimpse of his dad sleeping on the couch with three bottles of peach vodka tipped over on the floor.

I didn't answer but he knew what I needed. We walked to the swing set and sat there in silence for a moment before Boris started talking about what his dad had done to him knowing that it's best to keep my mind off of what just happened.

"I know what will make you feel better" He said reaching for a slab of foil in his pocket

"I got from Kotku's sister" He spoke revealing two sheets of paper. I cringed at the sound of him saying Kotku but I've had to deal with it for a year now that I think I can deal with it for a little longer

"What is it?" I questioned peeling it off the foil

"Not important, just trust me" He said with a grin as he sat the little square on his tongue. I hesitantly placed it on my tongue and let in melt away

A couple of minutes passed as we waited for them to fully dissolve on our tounges 

"He told me you had fortune" He questioned positioning himself on the swing so he was facing me

"You think if I had a fortune I wouldn't have told you?!" I marveled at him with disbelief

"Don't know, there are lots of things you don't tell me" He said looking down and playing with the sand at his feet. He looked back at me and smirked.

"What?" I questioned

"You have sparks coming out of your mouth" He chortled. I was shocked that the drugs started working in his system first because it was usually the other way around

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him weirdly. As he stared at me I started feeling lighter and began seeing the same sparks that he spoke about

"Haha I see them now" I slurred. It was working quite fast actually, faster than any of the other tabs we had taken. Boris got up from the swing and sat down on the desert ground

"Es like cloud" He mumbled petting the ground. I still saw only ground

"What the hell are you talking about" I laughed. Everything was funny for some reason

I got up and stood over him as he laid down on his back staring up at the clouds. I looked up and saw a bunch of spaceships gliding across the sky, they were neon yellow with black and white stripes. I felt a pull on my arm, first very lightly then a full-on tug that knocked me to the ground to the point where I was on top of Boris inches away from his face. He placed a firm peck on my lips and then that one peck turned into a full-on kissing episode, I could feel his smile up against my face as he let out a small chuckle

"Я люблю тебе ідіот" He chuckled placing his hands on my thighs as I straddled his lap. I only understood one word that came out of his mouth which was "Idiot"

"I'm not an idiot" I gasped as I got up off him. We stared at each other then burst out with laughter.

\- _about 3 hours later_

Boris and I spent the last couple of hours running around the neighborhood higher than a kite, laughing at the most random little things. But it was getting late so we decided to make our way back to my house. As we edged near my street I could see that the road was lit up by the lights inside the house.

"No one was supposed to be home" I said to him when I saw Xandra's car in the driveway. There were also two other cars I hadn't recognized but as we stepped in the doorway I figured that out myself

"They have sparks coming out of their mouths" Boris whispered

"Act normal....normal!" I whispered back. Xandra was still in her work uniform which she always took off the second she got home, her friends were rubbing her back before she noticed we had gotten back

"You're still in your work uniform" I questioned looking her up and down

"Theo...Your fathers had a car accident. He was going west, into the desert... like he was leaving" She cried out before sitting back down. I stumbled towards her with Boris by my side.

"Right, so when is he coming back?" I slurred

"Theo no...what I'm saying is that he's dead, he's dead!" She said going back into her hysteria 

I stumbled back trying to regain my balance then Boris said something but my mind was thinking back to earlier when he was yelling about his failed attempt to steal money from my account so I blocked him out.

Boris and I sat on the steps in silence for a while before the drugs kicked back into existence, they dialed down around hour 2 but I guess they decided to make a guest appearance at the wrong time. Boris had tried to sneak the glass of white wine that one of Xandra's friends was drinking but she caught him and we returned to the steps laughing our asses off.

"What is wrong with you! What's wrong with you?" She yelled as she followed me to the kitchen. I was laughing as I saw her stumbling towards me

"I know you didn't have much time for your dad...but you are his kid" She chuckled "Through and through" She continued grabbing her wine glass off the counter

I sat there for a moment in silence before going up the stairs to Xandra's room, Boris followed shortly after. I rummaged through her dresser drawers and her purse looking for money as I heard her friends leave. Boris trudged into the room and gave me a weird look

"What are you doing?" He questioned leaning in the doorway

"Looking for money... I'm leaving before anyone comes looking for me" I said with a deep pain in my voice

"What do you mean? From what she said? She's in mess potter I feel sorry for her" He lectured. I looked through her jewelry box to find a pair of emerald earing my mom had "lost" the day my dad had left

"Don't" I uttered sternly. I stomped my way over to my room and gathered all my stuff into one bag, I reached for the painting when I saw Boris look away.

"Come with me" I blurted as I zipped my bag

"Where are you even to go?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"New York" I mumbled

"New York! I can't go to New York" He gasped at the fact that I even asked him

"Why not?!" I yelled. He furrowed his eyes at me 

"I want to go to California" He sighed. I looked at him with an annoyed glare

"That's crazy, you're crazy, who do we know it cal-"

"California!" He crowed

"I can't I have to get to New York" I groaned slipping my shoes on. He looked displeased at the fact that I didn't want to go to California

"You shouldn't go" He blurted 

"I have to! Boris, I'm a minor, I have no family, no friends out here, and Xandra is sure as hell not going to want me in her house" I yelled slinging the bag over my shoulder. Boris looked at me, then looked at the white little dog laying on the bed.

"What about Popchyk?!" He questioned sternly

I glanced at the dog then picked him up and stuffed his body in my bag, unzipped a little hole for his head, and walked down the stairs quietly making sure I didn't wake up Xandra, who is dead asleep on the living room sofa.

"Boris give me your phone so I can call a cab" I said more as a statement than a question. He gave me his phone and started a whole lecture about how I shouldn't go

"We can stop at your house and grab your things before the cab gets here" I spoke giving him back his phone

"I need some time, we can't leave now, es not smart" He rambled

"Boris I have to go! Now, are you coming or not?" I almost broke out crying. I knew what his answer was just by his expression

"I can't Potter and you shouldn't either! We can camp out at my house then leave" He said nodding trying to convince me to agree. Before I could even get a word out he started speaking again, this time in a more panicky tone "Potter... there is something important I have to tell you" He said taking a step closer 

"What is it Boris!" I yelled getting aggravated

"You need to stay. You're making a mistake" He pleaded 

"Forget it Boris! If you don't want to come with me then just tell me but I can't stand out here all night" I answered. I stumbled back into the house making sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Xandra, who was still passed out on the couch, would probably wake up anytime now so I made an effort to hurry. Boris followed me around as Popchyk did to him still trying to tell me to stay

My cab rolled up outside the house and I rushed outside. 

"Come on Boris you have to come! We can go to Brighton beach, that's where all the Russians hang out. You can go to school with me I still have my scholarship, Well I did, I'm not so sure anymore though. But even if I don't we can go to a different public school you can live with Hobie and me, we can fool around as we do now. I can even get the money from the account because the guy said that if it was used for my education it would be fine-" My unruly rambling was cut off 

"Potter" He said in disbelief stumbling towards me. He cupped my face and kissed me. I stood there and just let it happen my arms were limp from holding everything 

"я тебе люблю" He breathed as he went in for another kiss. I'm sure the cab driver is wondering what the fuck is going on right now but I didn't care

"English you idiot" I smiled. I knew he wasn't going to say it in English 

"No" He grinned

"Take care of him for me" He said referring to Popchyk. I slid into the sides of the cab and shoved all of my stuff to the side. I watched Boris's figure get smaller and smaller as we drove away. I began to think about everything, the nights I woke up gasping for air, edging towards hyperventilation, there he was  
his warm hands on my waist  
his raspy voice mumbling nonsense into my neck  
"shh potter, is only me...is only me"  
"тихо моя любов"  
it was all rushing back, clouding my head with thoughts, as the sandy air inched through the window of the taxi  
thinking of all the what-if scenarios as I started crying  
what was he saying all those times he spoke Russian to me when we were sleeping?  
I could feel the driver's eyes burning into my skull from the rearview mirror but I didn't care  
I needed him  
his touch  
his warmth  
his presence   
but hey twin flames always make their way back into each other's arms, right?

"Stop the car!" I let out but the driver didn't hear me. "Stop the car!" I yelled a little louder. He heard me this time and obliged

I grabbed all of my stuff and threw it all out of the car and ran as fast as I could. We had made it to where the bus picked us up every morning so it was going to be a long run back. He wouldn't have made it home yet so I ran to the playground where I had a small hunch he would be. Popchyk was running behind me letting out a couple of barks as I neared the swingset. I stopped when I saw the silhouette of him swinging, his hair was a mess and he had his hands in his face. Popchyk ran up to him and started biting at his ankles... I heard a faint questionable "popchyk" come out of his mouth before he turned to face me

"Theo..." He said. He never called me by my actual name.

"Boris" I let out a soft chuckle. He walked up to me and left about 2 feet between us before looking me up and down

"Are you staying?" He questioned

"I guess I could stay for a little longer" I mumbled before walking towards him leaving inches between us. His lips collided with mine and it felt like everything was aligned into place. I wasn't supposed to leave, I was supposed to be here...with him.

"I said _I love you"_ He whispered into my ear

"What?" I pulled away looking at him with a questionable look

"Before you left, what I said in Ukrainian" He grinned at me. "That's usually what I said when I spoke my mother tongue...it was either shh my love, quiet my love, or I love you" He laughed as I stared at him

"You never said that to me in English though, why?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair

"Was scared, but hey you said we were twin flames, so I thought maybe someday you'd figure out" He grinned still running his fingers through my hair

"You're an idiot" I chuckled. He pulled away with a hurt look on his face

"Say it back!" He said with a laugh

"нет!" I said releasing from his grip. I ran around laughing screaming no in Russian for a while before he caught me

"Say it back!" He said holding my wrists so I couldn't get out of his grip

" нет" I mocked in a voice similar to how he says it. He frowned at me and drew tears on his face with his fingers

We sat there making fun of each other for a while before we sat back down on the swings.

"я тебе люблю" I said with a smirk. He snapped his head back at me with his jaw to the floor.

"You could not have learned how to say that this quick!" He questioned turning his head like a sad puppy dog. He was catching on. "You always knew what I was saying, didn't you?!" He gasped. I had a huge smirk plastered on my face

"I was waiting for you to tell me in English" I smiled at him

"You always knew I was going to tell you in English didn't you" He laughed tracing my body with his eyes

"I had a feeling" I said getting up from my swing to go look at the view

"No, you knew" He uttered as he followed me to the edge throwing an arm around me

"I knew" I mumbled putting my head on his shoulder

_I guess twin flames do always make it back into each other's arms_

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic on here so tell me what you guys though :)  
> Translations  
> "Вставай!" - Get up!  
> "не" - No  
> "мудак" Asshole  
> "любов" - Love  
> "Я люблю тебе ідіот"- I love you idiot  
> "я тебе люблю" - I love you


End file.
